The Dark One's Savior
by Sorceress of Stories
Summary: At first, Gold adopted the young Emma Swan to ensure she broke the Dark Curse. What he didn't expect was to care for this girl and deal with her parents after the curse. AU!
1. Little Imp

**A/N: This is one of my MANY OUAT what if scenarios and the one I think I REALLY, REALLY wanted to do for the longest time! The idea was so crazy and cute at the same time and I wanted to desperately try it out, so I am. Anyways, what if Rumpelstiltskin adopted Emma, knowing she would break the Dark Curse, but grew to love her? How would the show be then? Just to let you know, this chapter is set when Emma is nineteen years old, but it's filled with flashbacks of her childhood with Gold. Also, I changed it to be Emma would break the curse at nineteen instead of twenty-eight.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. Like, at all!**

The door to Mr. Gold's pawnshop opened abruptly, signaling the ringing of the small bell, causing the owner himself to look up. He was momentarily surprised, but smiled softly at the sight of the one whom opened the door abruptly in the first place. "What on earth are you running from my little imp?"

Even if his adoptive daughter, Emma Gold, was nineteen years old, Gold still called her his little imp; her nickname from when she was a child. He never knew he could love another child as much as he loved his missing son Baelfire, but his relationship with Emma now proved it.

Emma really had matured, and it made Gold grin at how beautiful and independent his adopted daughter was becoming. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, and her red lipstick along with her fluffy white long-sleeved sweater and tight black pants made her seem even more adult.

Gold's earlier question towards his daughter was about to be answered, until the door swung open to reveal a very angry Mayor Mills, holding a chainsaw in her clenched hand. She growled as she stepped into the shop and stood in front of the pawnshop owner, glaring at Emma whom was standing back behind her father.

"Gold, I am NOT happy with your…. child" spat Regina, still wondering how the Dark One found it in his dark heart to accept a child's love for nineteen years.

Gold merely smirked at the mayor in front of him. "Now Mayor Mills, I'm sure my little imp did nothing wrong."

"Your little imp chopped down my prized apple tree!" yelled Regina, outraged. So much for Emma's maturity.

"I'm sure she had good reason, why don't you go back to your large estate and let me punish Emma properly…. please" added Gold, knowing Regina couldn't resist that word.

Regina hesitated, glaring back and forth between him and his daughter before finally leaving the pawnshop.

Gold turned back towards his adopted daughter and stared at her for a minute before he burst out into laughter. "You are a trip dearie! You know, Regina wasn't too happy with you. You better be careful for the next few days."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, she can't hurt me. Not when I'm around you." She knew all about the Dark Curse. She has known since she was a little girl and she even got the book, "Once Upon a Time" from her birth mother, Snow White, now known as Mary Margaret. "Besides, she deserved it."

"Can't argue with that dearie."

~ _Flashback~_

 _Mr. Gold was standing in all his suit and tie glory, holding his cane and looking down at the one who will be his one-way ticket to finding his son. Standing in front of him was a little girl with fair white skin, long blonde curls, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a puffy white blouse with blue jeans and silver boots. She was holding a soft yellow blanket with the name "Emma" sewn into the blanket, obviously giving away her name. She was no more than four years old and seriously shy, given how she was hiding behind the associate._

" _Mr. Gold, I'm sorry, Emma is a little shy" said the associate, carefully pushing the little girl towards the intimidating man._

" _No worries, hello dearie" said Gold, giving Emma a small smirk. Emma seemed very apprehensive, but walked forward, knowing she was going to stay with the pawnshop owner no matter what. "You may call me Mr. Gold or papa, if you prefer. Though it seems pretty early to call me that." He chuckled and Emma smiled up at him, a little more relaxed._

 _The associate smiled at their exchanges. "I think she'll be just fine in your care, Mr. Gold."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Papa, I'm cooking some spaghetti, it'll be ready in a few minutes" said Emma to her papa, whom just walked into the house after a hard day of being the landlord and managing his pawnshop. Gold smiled at the smell and walked over, kissing his adoptive daughter's forehead.

"Much obliged dearie" said Gold, fixing himself and his daughter a plate. "I assume Savior is not joining us for dinner this evening?" Gold was of course talking about the stuffed, white wolf she was given by her adoptive father as a welcome gift all those years ago.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "I haven't done that since I was around seven years old!" The two laughed and Emma developed a reminisce smile on her face. "Do you remember that day? When I came to Storybrooke?"

Gold nodded his head. "I will never forget it, dearie."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Emma was surveying her new room while Gold stood in the doorway and watched. He managed to buy all the necessary things a female child at her age would like such as sleek white curtains on her window, a soft bed with silk white sheets, a white, gold, and pink fused blanket, along with fluffy white pillows with gold stitched lining. Of course, Emma had an empty closet and dresser that would, no doubt, be filled with many clothes. There was also a fuzzy, white rug in the center of the room and the walls were white. Emma looked in awe at her new room, not believing she could have something so nice._

 _Gold knew what she was thinking and chuckled. "It's all your dearie. Of course, we'll have to find you some clothes later on and perhaps a few toys but- "_

 _The pawnshop owner was interrupted by a small figure hugging him from below. He looked down to see Emma hugging him and smiling up at him. "Thank you!"_

 _Gold's heart clenched a bit and he decided that now would be the best time to give the little girl her gift. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stuffed white wolf that had a light gray color in the inside of his ears and a small pink tongue sticking out._

" _A welcome gift for you, dearie" said Gold, carefully handing it to her. Emma squealed and hugged it to her, moving her body side to side as she did so. Gold smiled at the reaction and thought that having the Savior around for nineteen years wouldn't be all that bad. He could get used to being a father again._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Do you think Regina is on to me?" Emma asked after dinner, out of the blue. She was sitting in the living room beside her papa, whom was just deep in thought.

"Hard to say dearie" said Gold honestly. "Even if she was on to you, she wouldn't be able to stop you from breaking the curse."

Emma sighed exasperatingly. "How DO I break the curse!? I don't have any magic, YOU don't have any magic, and I don't even know where my own birth father is! I have no idea where to start!" She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder as she ranted.

"Calm down dearie, you'll find your answers soon enough" assured Gold. He then developed a familiar smirk on his face. "I overheard Ms. Blanchard saying how she was going to be reading to some comatose patients at the hospital tomorrow morning. Why don't you join her?"

Emma thought about that idea. She usually loved spending time with her birth mother, getting to know her. Maybe she could even find out more information on how to break the curse. If not for her own sake, then for her papa's. She knew why papa wanted to break the curse. He needed to find his biological son, Bae. If the curse breaks, he can go find him and bring him home. His heart would be complete.

Emma finally nodded her head. "Okay, I'll do that then."

Gold smiled and kissed his adoptive daughter's forehead. "I'm sure it'll be worth it."


	2. A Little Help For Hope

Emma quickly ran down the stairs with her long blonde hair flowing behind her back, a grey beanie on her head, wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black leather boots, and a grayish-black hoodie. Gold merely watched Emma in amusement as she barreled into the kitchen, grabbed the piece of buttered toast he laid out for her, grabbed her bag, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the door.

"Sorry if I'm late" said Emma, walking into the hospital, a little of breath. Her grade school teacher and birth mother, Mary Margaret Blanchard, stood in front of her and gave her the warmest smile.

"Emma, overslept again?" Mary Margaret asked, causing Emma to blush sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I'm here now so just lead the way" said Emma. Mary Margaret nodded and led her past favorite student into one of the patients' rooms. When she saw the comatose patient, Emma's breath hitched and she stared at him in disbelief.

The man had white skin with blonde hair atop his head and scruffy blonde hair on his chin. He had an oxygen mask and was connected to a life monitor. This man whom was dubbed Jon Doe, was her birth father! Emma would have stared at the man for hours, but she was shaken out of her awed state.

"Emma, are you okay?" asked Mary Margaret, looking at her in concern.

Emma managed to nod her head and tear her eyes away from her birth father. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. It's just…. sad, is all."

Mary Margaret nodded her head in understanding. "I know, but that's why we're going to read to them today. Every little bit counts Emma."

When the two were situated beside Jon Doe, Emma intervened before Mary Margaret pulled out one of her books. "Wait! I actually have a book I wanted to read to him." Mary Margaret waited patiently as Emma pulled out her book, "Once Upon a Time."

Mary Margaret gasped as Emma smiled at her. "Remember when you gave me this as a birthday present on my eighth birthday. I remember because I needed hope, and you gave that to me. Now he needs that."

Mary Margaret smiled tearfully at Emma and nodded her head for Emma to proceed, not trusting her own voice. Why she got so emotional when Emma brought up hope or when she was merely holding the storybook, she may never know.

Emma began reading the story of Snow White and Prince Charming, hoping something would happen as she was reading. It was merely silent sans Emma's voice for the next half hour until she felt something touch her hand. At first, she thought it was Mary Margaret's, but by the shocked look on her face, she dubbed it was not her.

Emma abruptly turned to the comatose patient, her birth father, in complete shock. He moved! He actually moved! It was just his hand, but it was movement! The two quickly called in Dr. Whales to assess the situation, claiming it was a miracle.

Unfortunately, Dr. Whales concluded that nothing on the monitor was giving signs to Jon Doe awakening from his unconscious state. The two women tried to argue that something indeed happened, but they couldn't get through to him.

A couple days later, Jon Doe was reported missing. Dr. Whales, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Sheriff Graham were all in the surveillance office at the hospital, watching the monitor record Jon Doe walk out of his hospital bed and out of the back door into the woods.

"We have to find him!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, already running out of the door with Sheriff Graham and Emma in tow.

"We don't even know where he went!" Sheriff Graham exclaimed, after an hour of searching for the missing patient. He wanted the two women to go home but they both refused. Just when they were about to give up, Emma remembered that the story about the troll bridge was the last thing she read to him before he touched her hand. If that was the case, maybe he went somewhere with a bridge involved. It was a long shot, but they had to try.

"Follow me, I think I know where he might be!" Emma exclaimed, leading the way with Sheriff Graham and Mary Margaret following.

"Oh my god!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she, Graham, and Emma ran over to the unconscious body near the bridge. She got onto her knees, disregarding the dirt, and lifted his head up. "No, no, no, no, we found you! Y-you can't be dead!"

Suddenly, the man's eyes opened and he stared into the distance before uttering one word. "Emma…" Emma gasped but before anyone could say anything else, he fell unconscious again, causing Mary Margaret to yell at Graham to call an ambulance.

At the hospital, Mary Margaret and Emma found out that the man's name was David Nolan and he suffered amnesia. The only thing he remembered was his name. After a few minutes, Regina came into the room with another woman behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma, narrowing her eyes slightly at Regina. Regina didn't miss the attitude and glared at the blonde woman.

"If you must know Ms. Gold, I am David Nolan's emergency contact" said Regina. Before Emma could say anything else, the woman behind Regina ran up to Emma and Mary Margaret in a panic.

"Is he alright!?" the woman asked, her eyes tearing up. "Are you the two women who found him?" The two nodded mutely, and the woman gave them a hug, thanking them for finding HER David. She then walked into the room and hugged David. David, in return, looked utterly confused, but hugged back.

"Who is she?" asked Mary Margaret, mostly to herself but Regina decided to happily answer for her.

"That's Kathryn, his wife."

"You knew, didn't you?"

Gold turned around to see Emma crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes at her papa, but smiling. Gold merely smirked at his daughter. "I have no idea what you mean dearie."

"I mean, you knew that my birth father was a comatose patient at the hospital and that's why you suggested I help Mary Margaret there" said Emma, raising an eyebrow.

"What a coincidence" said Gold, causing Emma to laugh. She then slowed her laughter as the memories of the past day came back to her full force and she frowned. Gold noticed this and cautiously approached her. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's just…." Emma trailed off. "I finally found my birth father and I was hoping to try to get him and my birth mother together, but then I find out that he has a wife." She then groaned in frustration. "It seems Regina thought of everything to keep my parents separated!"

"Don't be so quick to give up dearie" said Gold, hugging his daughter. "You'll find a way to get your parents together and break the curse before you know it."

Emma smiled at her adoptive dad. "Thanks papa."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to give you a heads up and say that I will only devote a few more chapters to pre-curse before ending the curse altogether because THAT is when the fun will begin! Read and Review!**


	3. Operation Break the Curse

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! I feel happy when that happens and it makes me want to continue! So, I shall! Just a heads up, this chapter is kind of short. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

Emma has been spending a lot of time with David Nolan after the hospital incident. While in the hospital, every day, Emma would come over and just chat with David. Of course, she did it only at the times where Kathryn was at work so she didn't raise Regina's suspicions since Kathryn was Regina's "best friend." Anyways, the two would just engage in conversations, learning more and more about each other. Emma was especially happy when Mary Margaret dropped by and the three of them would talk and hang out. It truly felt like her family was becoming complete. The only thing that would make it better if the curse was lifted and Gold was here.

"So, Emma, what are your plans for the future?" David asked, himself and Emma sitting on the hospital bed, playing cards. He really thought Emma was a wonderful young lady and wondered what her interests were.

Emma was surprised and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I'm really good at finding people but I don't have any real plans for the future. Maybe I'll go to college when the time is right."

 _After the curse breaks_ thought Emma, frowning a little sadly.

/

After David was cleared and returned home to his wife, Emma began to feel bad that she wasn't spending enough time with her papa. After all, she didn't really KNOW her birth parents all that well and wouldn't until the curse broke. Gold was the one who raised her and she loved him so much.

/

Emma walked into the mansion and was slightly disappointed to see that Gold wasn't home. _He's probably still working._ She sighed and sat down on the couch, wondering what her next plan of action was. She already got David Nolan and Mary Margaret to become friends, now she had to get them to become lovers. Maybe then the curse would break. There was only one problem with that.

Kathryn.

She couldn't play matchmaker with Kathryn in the way; that would just cause disaster for all of them! Making Kathryn disappear was out of the question, though if she ever asked her papa to do that, it would be done no questions asked.

Emma tossed her head back and groaned. "Why does this have to be so hard!?" Then suddenly, she had an idea. What if David and Kathryn got a divorce!? She suddenly began to smile. If she could find something wrong with the relationship, then she could focus on getting her birth parents together! "Yes! I got it!"

"Got what dearie?"

Emma turned to see her papa coming into the doorway and she jumped in front of him excitedly. "I think I have a plan to break the curse!"

Gold stared at her for a moment before he grinned at her. "I knew you would figure it out my little imp!"

Emma then went upstairs to plan, leaving Gold downstairs to think. He would've thought he would be ecstatic to hear this news. Finally, after waiting nineteen years, the Savior finds a plan to break the curse. Unfortunately, Emma was his adoptive daughter. He would have to share Emma with Charming and Snow White. Gold didn't like sharing much, especially not when it came to his little imp. Everyone knew that! They knew how much Emma meant to him. They knew how many boys he made disappear for DARING to take his little imp away. Now it was almost time for Emma's birth parents to find that out.

The Dark One did not like sharing.


	4. Matchmaker, Not Homewrecker

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating for a few days, but I went on a LONG road trip with my family and I couldn't update. But now I'm back and ready to write more!**

Emma woke up the next morning, her first plan in motion. Her papa was already at work, so she made herself some breakfast and left the pink mansion she lived in.

When Emma got to David and Kathryn's house, she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited a few minutes before David opened the door. "Emma, what a surprise."

Emma gave a soft smile. "Hey, are you busy?"

David shook his head. "No, come on in."

Emma quietly thanked him and the two went into David's living room, sitting on the couch. Emma noticed it was a rather nice house. Perfect for a nice couple. It would be better if Mary Margaret lived here with David instead of Kathryn. Poor Mary Margaret lives in a small apartment by herself.

"So, have you gotten more of your memory back?" Emma asked, trying to make conversation before easing her way into his sense of doubt. It would be diabolical if she wasn't doing this to help her parents and break the curse.

David sighed heavily. "There are some things I remember, but others I can't. I feel bad when Kathryn brings up some of her favorite memories of us and I can't recall them." He placed his head in his hands. "I feel like a bad husband."

Emma took a risk and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's frustrating." She then took a deep breath. "I hope I'm not stepping out of bounds here, but does Kathryn get mad when you can't remember stuff?"

David, Emma soon realized, was a very open person and had no problem sharing his problems with his friends, even if he's only known Emma for a while. "No, never! That's what gets me so irritated. She's such a good and patient woman. I feel like I don't deserve her."

Emma inwardly cursed at the fact that Kathryn wasn't an evil bitch like she thought. 'Okay, new plan!' "What do you think of Mary Margaret?"

David was surprised. "Mary Margaret? I think she's a nice woman. We got along really well when I was held up in the hospital, always checking to see if I needed anything." His face then lightened. "She's very pretty too."

Emma smiled at his expression and mentally high-fived herself. That was exactly the reaction she was looking for! He obviously already developed an attraction towards Mary Margaret, but not enough to act on those feelings. At least, not yet.

 _They just need a little more pushing_ thought Emma, smirking to herself like her papa did when he was being mischievous.

After spending time with David, Emma went to go visit Mary Margaret since it was after school hours. She decided to go to the school entrance and smiled at Mary Margaret waving goodbye to her students. She was such a kind soul and she felt saddened that she was taken away from her. At least she was there for her through her entire life in Storybrooke, even if she didn't know she was her daughter.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma called, walking over towards her birth mother.

Mary Margaret heard Emma and smiled happily at the woman she considered a daughter. "Emma, what's been going on? What are you doing here?"

Emma just shrugged. "I just wanted to visit my favorite teacher."

Mary Margaret shook her head and smiled. "Emma, you always know how to brighten my day." The two began to talk as they walked to Mary Margaret's apartment. They were talking about how their days went, how Emma's relationship with Gold was, and how happy Mary Margaret was teaching her students.

"So, Mary Margaret, what do you think of David?" Emma asked, as the two were in Mary Margaret's apartment, sitting at the table, drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon on top. "He's kind of handsome, isn't he?"

"Emma, he's married" said Mary Margaret, taking a sip of her cocoa.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't mean you can't think he's handsome. Besides, maybe they'll break up." She then chuckled. "Doesn't he look like Prince Charming?"

Mary Margaret shook her head and grinned. "Have you been reading your story book again?"

 _Something like that_ thought Emma, taking a sip of her cocoa.

Mary Margaret sighed. "Anyways, I agree that David is very attractive, but nothing can ever happen between us. Besides, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

Emma inwardly sighed in disappointment. She knew they would fall in love again if they just spent time together. The problem is Kathryn. She didn't want to turn Mary Margaret into a homewrecker in the process of playing match-maker. That would be exactly what Regina would want. To make Mary Margaret's life more miserable.

When Emma got home, she realized her papa wasn't back yet and fell asleep, cuddling her baby blanket and Savior to her chest as she did so. Later on, Gold returned home and went upstairs to Emma's room to see her fast asleep.

Gold smiled at Emma and went over, moving some of her blonde hair out of her face. _My little imp._ He kissed her forehead and went back downstairs. Emma has been working hard to try and break the curse, like a true savior. Unfortunately, he felt that he was already losing his adoptive daughter to the Charmings and the curse hasn't even broken yet.


	5. A Warning

Emma woke up one morning, feeling giddy and smiling ecstatically. A few days ago, she decided to plan a day out with David and Mary Margaret to celebrate David's release from the hospital. Of course, she made sure Kathryn was at work and couldn't come. Emma told her papa about her idea and Gold honestly thought it was a smart plan. Unless, of course, Kathryn found out about their outing, but he was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Emma led David and Mary Margaret over a grassy hill, carrying a picnic basket. "We're here guys!" The two older ones looked at each other and sat down on the red and white checkered picnic blanket Emma had laid out for them. Emma then sat down beside them, taking out the sandwiches, chips, condiments, and water bottles she packed.

The three began chatting idly and having a bunch of fun conversations together. They would talk about a lot of things. Mary Margaret would share funny stories of her students, David would share funny stories of his time in the hospital, and Emma would share stories about her life with Gold. Sometimes she divulged into her thoughts on what it would be like to meet her birth parents, hoping to spark recognition, but they just gave her a sympathetic look instead.

After a while, Emma let out a fake sigh as she pulled out her phone, pretending to be regretful. "Guys, I would love to continue this free day, but I got to get home to my papa. But please, feel free to keep the picnic going; don't stop on my account."

The two bid Emma goodbye as the blonde woman walked down the hill, smirking to herself. After today, she would be shocked if they didn't develop feelings for each other.

As the two lovers that didn't know it laughed, Mary Margaret suddenly thought of something. "You know, I think Emma was trying to set us up."

David began to laugh. "What, you think?" He then took a minute to think. "Well, a few weeks ago she asked me if I found you attractive."

Mary Margaret then began to laugh. "Oh really? I remember Emma asking me if I thought you were handsome."

The two laughed for a little bit more before resuming an awkward silence. David slowly cast his eyes upon the raven-haired woman across from him, wondering if he even should say what was on his mind. He decided to do it anyways. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" asked Mary Margaret, holding her bottle of water.

"Find me handsome."

Mary Margaret grew silent for a moment before putting on a sweet smile. "I actually do, David."

It was silent for a few more moments before Mary Margaret spoke up. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" asked David, still shocked at the fact that Mary Margaret was attracted to him.

"Do you find me attractive?"

David did not hesitate at all and nodded his head. "Yes, I think you are extremely attractive."

The two knew that they could never take back these words and that they were going into dangerous territory. They just couldn't stop. They both found each other attractive and couldn't just put aside the attraction that was happening.

Which is why they didn't bother to stop the kiss they shared.

Regina, Mayor Mills, was just finishing up her work when she spotted something that nearly gave her a heart attack. David and Mary Margaret were strolling through the streets of Storybrooke, linking arms and laughing! She stared in horror for a moment before giving them her signature Evil Queen death glare. They were NOT supposed to be together! David was SUPPOSED to be with Kathryn! And she knew it was more than a friendly gesture! She recognized those sickening love glances in her past life as the Evil Queen!

Regina abruptly took her cellphone out of her jacket pocket and dialed the phone at breakneck speed. The phone seemed to ring for ages until someone finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Sidney, listen up!" Regina commanded, in no mood for games. "I need you to follow David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard! They're strolling past my house right now! Get here as fast as you can! Bring a camera!" She hung up, silently fuming. No, it couldn't be! All the hard work she put in to destroy their happy ending, they couldn't find it here again! What happened!?

Regina's glare intensified and rage flew through her body as she spotted a familiar blonde-haired woman smiling at the newest, secret, steady couple. Emma, the Savior! Oh, she knew all about Emma being the Savior destined to break the Dark Curse! The impudent little imp warned her about the child and was beyond angry when she found said child escaped through the wardrobe. She vowed to destroy Emma right away if she ever came to Storybrooke and would have earlier, if not for one tiny problem.

The child was adopted by Gold! Regina nearly threw herself into her white walls at the memory. Gold was so smug showing his new adoptive daughter to her in her office! She wondered why he needed to show her off and then he told her the child's name. She nearly stopped breathing which made Emma ask her new father if she was breathing! It was the worst day of her life in Storybrooke!

Regina continued to glare at the blonde-haired woman. She decided it was finally time to have a talk with the supposed Savior.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight of her birth parents strolling through Storybrooke. Hopefully they would become a couple, after David breaks it off with Kathryn. Then, after dating for a while, they will realize that they love each other and share a real true love's kiss! Then, the Dark Curse will break! At least, that's what Emma thought would happen. Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain Madame Mayor stepping in front of her.

Regina put on a fake sweet smile. "Good afternoon Ms. Gold."

Emma merely glared at the spiteful woman in front of her. She couldn't believe the hell she put her parents through! She knew why; having read the backstory of the Evil Queen's hatred towards Snow White. She actually felt sorry for her, but that didn't mean she felt sorry enough to let the curse continue. "Hello Madame Mayor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Regina ignored the sarcasm, suddenly taking up a serious face. She gestured towards the far away image of David and Mary Margaret. "I see that Mr. Nolan and Ms. Blanchard are getting friendly. You realize he's married, don't you?"

Emma stared at Regina for a moment before developing an impish smile. "Yes, I realize that, but I think it's just friends hanging out. Although, anything is possible."

Regina was not amused and glared at the blonde-haired woman in front of her. "I'm going to cut to the chase Ms. Gold. I know who you are. I know you know you're the Savior prophesized to break the Dark Curse. I'm here to warn you that you should give up right now or there will be hell to pay."

Emma glared at Regina, crossing her arms. "I'm not scared of you like everyone else in this town is Regina. I've known you all my life and I've read the stories."

"Good, then you know how ruthless I can be" said Regina, smiling smugly.

"And you know how stubborn I can be" said Emma, matching Regina's smug smile. "I won't give up."

"You'll regret that decision Ms. Gold" said Regina casually, leaving Emma alone on the sidewalk. Emma glared at Regina's retreating form before walking back to her pink mansion. This will be an interesting story to tell her papa.


	6. Valentine Mishap

"Emma, are you ready yet dearie?"

"I'll be down in a minute papa!"

Gold shook his head fondly as he waited for his adoptive daughter to come downstairs so they could head out. Today was Valentine's Day and every Valentine's Day the two planned a father/daughter lunch date and then they would exchange gifts. It was a tradition the two started when Emma turned five and they never missed a year.

Emma came down a couple minutes later wearing a buttoned white blouse with unattached sleeves, dark blue jeans, and silver high-heel boots. She also had on a little blush, red lipstick, and wore gold hoop earrings. She looked so grown up that he nearly grew misty-eyed. He then grew confused, however, when she held a large basket filled with red, pink, and white roses, about ten cards, and a diamond necklace with a matching pair of earrings.

Gold gaped at the basket as Emma set it down on the table. "Emma, what IS all that?"

Emma smiled and looked at the basket. "Just some really persistent admirers from afar papa. Don't worry though papa, they won't bother us today."

"They better not" Gold muttered darkly. Now that Emma was becoming a grown woman, it seemed more and more suitors were popping up that Gold had to take care of.

Emma went over to Gold and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready to spend the day with my number one guy!"

 _Take that Charming!_ Thought Gold in a very uncharacteristically childish way. Emma was, and always will be, his daughter! Their love was more important than any blood! He grinned and offered his arm to Emma, whom happily took it.

/

Gold and Emma decided to have their father/daughter lunch date at Granny's. The two sat at a booth near the back, avoiding everyone's shocked stares, and ordered two sets of burgers, fries, and diet cokes. While waiting, Emma began explaining her plan to break the Dark Curse, which her papa was very interested in. He, honestly, didn't know HOW Emma was going to break the curse, but he knew she was the one who was going to do it.

After eating, the two decided to just exchange their gifts at the table. Emma went first, handing Gold a purple rectangular box. Curious, Gold opened the box and his eyes softened. He held up a wooden bracelet with gold string threaded around it and a small white wolf charm attached to it. Gold looked up, surprised.

Emma laughed at the rare surprised expression her papa displayed. "Okay, I know jewelry isn't your thing, but I really wanted to make something that would remind you of me."

"You…. you made this?" Gold asked in awe, gazing from the bracelet to Emma and back again.

Emma nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah, it took me forever though! I had to find the right materials and everything WITHOUT your help. Do you like it?"

Gold gave one of his rare smiles that was only reserved for Emma and put the bracelet on his wrist. "I'm never taking it off dearie." Emma smiled but was surprised when Gold placed a large rectangular box in front of her. Emma eagerly opened it and pulled out the shirt, bursting into laughter, causing all of the restaurant to look at them if they weren't before. Many were still floored by Gold smiling.

Emma had gotten a black T-shirt with red letters that spelt out, _Dear Males, Step Away from Daddy's Princess_. "Wow, very funny papa!" Gold shrugged, but noticed the way Emma smiled as she read it. She was forever grateful to her papa for finding it in his heart to adopt and love her, especially with her birth parents being so close, but so far away. "I love it!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek sweetly, the customers still gaping at the two-person family. Even after seeing the man raise the girl, they still couldn't believe he was so loving towards her.

/

Emma had linked her arms with Gold's arm, the two of them strolling down the street when they saw the flower shop owner Maurice French's van be towed. The man was screaming, borderline stressed, as he tried to chase after the van he knew Gold took away from him. Emma noticed Gold's smug smirk but before she could comment on that, Regina showed up. Joy.

"That was quiet a show back there Mr. Gold, don't you think?"

"Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day" said Gold, gripping his cane. "Happens to the best of us."

Regina turned her attention towards Emma and narrowed her gaze. "I've been meaning to talk to you about your daughter."

"When you have something worthwhile to say about my daughter, we can talk" said Gold, walking away but Regina stopped him.

"No, we're going to do this now" said Regina, ever the serious and angry mayor.

Gold sighed exasperatingly. "Is there something eating you dear? Because if so, you're going to have to wait. Please." Regina backed down as he and Emma walked past her.

/

When the two got home, they saw that the front door was ajar. The two looked at each other before darting inside to see the furniture turned over and broken objects strewn across the floor. Obviously, someone had broken in, which everyone knew was suicidal.

"Who would be stupid enough to break into our home?" asked Emma, her eyes wide at the mess in front of her. She and her papa began picking up the broken materials and moving the furniture back into place when Gold suddenly shot up, on alert. This immediately caught Emma's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Emma, it's gone" muttered Gold in shock. "The teacup is gone." Emma gasped and frantically looked around for the teacup but knew it was no use. She knew how important that teacup was to her papa. She remembered him telling her stories of his lost love, Belle, and how that teacup was the last thing he had left of her.

Gold suddenly clenched his cane in anger. He knew EXACTLY who was responsible for this! He knew and he was going to find the person who did this and make them pay dearly. He would show them that the power of the Dark One still lives on even in a cursed land!

Emma seemed to know exactly what her papa was thinking and grabbed his arm. "Papa, think rationally. We'll find whoever did this, take them to jail, and get the teacup back."

"Sorry dearie" said Gold through gritted teeth. "That's not enough for me."

Emma hated when her papa got like this. "Papa, I'm not letting you go to jail for murdering someone!"

"Emma, why don't you go visit Mary Margaret and David" suggested Gold, not even looking at the blonde-haired woman, guiding her out of the door. "I'm sure they would love to see you."

"But I already- "

Gold shut the door, causing Emma to huff and start walking to her friend Raven's house. But she WAS going to find the thief and hopefully stop her papa from doing something he would regret.

/

Coincidentally, in the late evening, Gold was in line at a convenience store, holding a rope and some duct tape, with David Nolan behind him. The scruffy blonde-haired man was holding two Valentine's Day cards, causing Gold to smirk.

"Two valentines…...sounds like a complicated life" quipped Gold.

David chuckled nervously. "Oh, no…. I-I just couldn't decide…."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Those are both for the same woman?"

"I couldn't choose between the two" said David lamely.

"I see" said Gold, obviously not believing him. "You're fortunate to have someone who loves you." Gold payed for his items and left, leaving David to ponder.

/

Later that night, Gold enters a cabin where Mr. French is tied to a chair and there is duct tape over his mouth. The man was obviously freaking out, but Gold could care less. He could tell Mr. French had something to say, so Gold ripped off the duct tape…...painfully.

"Please, let me explain" begged Mr. French, sweating and nearly in tears. Gold, instead, harshly pressed his cane onto Mr. French's throat, cutting off his air supply.

"I'm going to let you breathe in a second, and you're going to say two sentences" instructed Gold. "The first is where you're going to tell me where it is. The second is going to tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand? Good." He then removed his cane.

Mr. French gasped for breath. "I needed that van!"

"You see, that was not a good first sentence" Gold said before hitting the fat man with his cane. "Tell me where it is!" He hit Mr. French even harder, causing the man to cry out in pain. "Tell me where it is!"

"Ow! Please, it wasn't my fault!"

This seemed to make Gold angrier. "Not your fault!? You shut her out! You had her love, and you shut her out!" He kept on hitting him and didn't stop. "She's gone forever because of you! It's not my fault, it's yours!" He did feel the slightest bit guilty. If he hadn't let her go, she would still be safe with him instead of dead!

Gold was about to strike again but someone stopped him before he could. "Papa, stop!" Gold turned to see Emma behind him, looking at the scene in front of her in horror. Why wasn't she surprised though? She KNEW her papa would do something like this! She was just glad she had her gift of finding people easily.

Gold slowly dropped his cane and hugged his adoptive daughter close to him, Emma hugging back just as tight, rocking the two of them slightly. Emma felt sick looking at the damage her papa did on Mr. French, but decided to deal with that when her papa calmed down.

/

Outside of Granny's, Mary Margaret was walking home to her apartment when David ran up towards her. "Mary Margaret!"

Mary Margaret turned to David and smiled. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this Valentine's Day card" said David, pulling out a card and giving it to the raven-haired woman in front of him.

Mary Margaret eagerly opened the card but her face became crestfallen when she read it. "Kathryn, I woof you…."

David hastily takes the card from her and digs into his jacket pocket to find the other card. "Sorry, I meant…...to give you this one."

"David, I always thought that if two people were supposed to be together, they would make it work" murmured Mary Margaret sadly. "We're not making it work."

"Mary Margaret…"

"I think you should go home to Kathryn."

David nodded his head. "You're right, but I'm not going to give up. We'll find a way."

Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "I hope so."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

/

Emma called an ambulance and told them that she and her papa were taking a stroll through the woods when they find Mr. French in a cabin beaten nearly to death. Due to the fact that everyone except for Mayor Mills and Emma were afraid of Mr. Gold, they did not ask questions and took Mr. French to the hospital. As soon as the ambulance left, Emma let out a sigh.

"I knew you were going to do something like this papa" said Emma, shaking her head. She knew why too. "You know he doesn't remember he had a daughter he supposedly killed."

"Supposedly" growled Gold. "He DID kill her."

"It wasn't proven" said Emma quietly.

"Then why isn't she here right now?" asked Gold angrily. "Why isn't she living with her oaf of a father!? Why isn't she here with me!?"

It became silent for a moment and Emma could tell Gold was really upset. She read her papa's "Beauty and the Beast" story and found it quite sad. The only thing that bugged her about it was why her papa trusted Regina when she told him Belle died. Why did he trust Regina so easily? Regina hated her papa, (and still does), so she was most likely lying.

And Emma could easily spot a liar.


End file.
